


Nothing's Changed, Unless It's You

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian (Sherlock's uni acquaintance from episode two) and his PoV on Sherlock.</p><p>Inspired by Embrace's cover of How Come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed, Unless It's You

Let me make one thing very clear, Sherlock has never been anyone but Sherlock. He makes arrogance into an art form, but he always has.

The only difference is that once his arrogance was justified.

Sherlock was _brilliant_ in uni. He was taking more classes than I knew existed and still had to time to sulk about the library and antagonise everyone he ran into. He was frequently bored, but he was never unmotivated.

He was also still human. He hurt like the rest of us, he acknowledged that he needed other people to be happy.

He _lived_ for the approval of his professors. As far as I know, they all thought he was brilliant. I can't imagine him failing a class, unless he wanted to.

Which I suppose is what had to have happened. Ordinary people might get kicked out of uni because they can't control their drug habit, but there's no way anyone would have caught Sherlock with cocaine unless he wanted it to go that way.

It just seems like such a waste.

I wasn't friends with Sherlock. Despite the fact that he still recognised that he needed other people, he was always very careful to keep his distance. He knew where the boundary of friendship was, and he knew which side of it he wanted to be on.

Still, there's the fact that Sherlock has never been someone it's easy to be around, and yet I spent more time with him than I had to. I suppose I could accurately say that he evoked fraternal feelings in me. We had that kind of _insistence_ to our relationship, like neither of us could ever actually choose to walk away.

I didn't meet Sherlock's actual older brother. Heard rumours about him, but never met the man. Not while I was at uni, at least.

After Sherlock walked away from uni, we stayed in contact. I don't know what his motivation in responding to me was, but I was worried about him.

I met Mycroft then. He instructed me to carry on with my current path, but that if I hurt Sherlock my body would never be found. It was too mundane of a threat for Mycroft to be serious about, I learned later, but at the time he terrified me. He still does, but now I have an idea of what he will and won't do. If I hurt Sherlock, not that I have that capability anymore, he'd probably have my father charged with treason.

It would have been easier to let Sherlock go, to choose not to continue to call him when he stopped calling me, but I couldn't let go of how brilliant he'd been once. How brilliant he still could be if he applied himself.

God, I sound like my mother.

The point is, Sherlock has always been an arrogant sod, but he's also always been an arrogant sod with potential. That kind of brain, with his family background? He could have gone so far.

Instead he's lying in the hospital, still being kept under by the doctors while his body has a chance to recover. John's gone to grab lunch on the insistence of one of the nurses. No one will ever know I came to visit besides Mycroft.

I just wonder how long it will be until Sherlock ends up here again, how long before he drives himself too hard and his body refuses to take it.

I don't have much longer before John will be back, so I give in to the temptation to clasp Sherlock's fingers in mine.

I try to decide if I should be amused or not that he'll never deduce that I was here. This isn't the first time I've come when I shouldn't, and if Sherlock knows about the others he's never mentioned them.

It's just that he needs someone looking out for him, someone who's not Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
